Goldie's Curse
by VickyT36
Summary: A parody of the all grown up episode: When Lana throws away the remains of their old pet goldfish, strange things happen one night at the Loud house, causing the siblings to believe Goldie's ghost has come to haunt them.


**What's up everybody; it's Vickyt36 with a loud house fanfic. Enjoy! Also I don't own loud house or all grown up  
**

**Goldie's Curse **

One sunny day Lana Loud was out in the backyard with Charles. They were about to have a digging contest, where they raced to see who could dig the deepest in only five minutes.

"And 3...2...1 dig!" cried Lana.

The two began digging.

As Lana clawed through the dirt, she hit something.

"Hold on, boy."

Lana stopped the stopwatch, and looked at what she hit. It was a small white jewelry box.

"Cool buried treasure."

But when she opened it, it wasn't what she expected.

But what she saw interested her, and she hurried inside to show her siblings. The other Loud siblings were currently lounging around in the living room, when Lana came in.

"Guys, looking what I found in the backyard."

"Is is something gross?" asked Lori.

"No way, it's cool. See?"

They all looked in the little box, and saw the skeleton of a small fish.

"You found a skeleton? I guess that is pretty cool." Lincoln observed.

"Where'd it come from?" wondered Luan.

"Perhaps like 100 years ago the place where our house is was underwater." suggested Leni.

The others just looked at her.

"If I may, they seem to be the skeletal remains of a Carassius Auratus." Lisa informed.

"Uh, can you say that in English, Lis?" asked Luna.

"The common goldfish."

"Hey, I think this is Goldie." Lynn.

"Hey, yeah our old goldfish." remembered Lola.

A few years ago the Louds had a pet goldfish, named Goldie along side their other pets. They enjoyed feeding it, decorating the tank, and teaching him to do tricks. But unfortunately goldfish don't last very long, and eventually poor Goldie went belly-up.

Lucy planned the funeral, and dressed in their black clothes, Lynn Sr. buried Goldie out in the yard.

"I remember that day. It was a lovely funeral." Lucy mentioned.

Lily just babbled.

"Well I've enjoyed this trip down memory lane, but Charles and I got a digging contest to continue." Lana told them.

They watched as Lana went into the kitchen, and walked over to the trash can.

"Wait, what are you doing?" questioned Lucy.

"Tossing it." Lana answered simply.

"You can't do that!" Lucy cried, hurrying over and taking the box.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" wondered Luna.

"Bad things happen to those who disturb the dead. We need to put Goldie back in his final resting spot." Lucy told them.

"Luce, I think you've been reading too many of those ghost books." Lynn replied.

"Yeah, I mean it's a fish. What's could happen?" added Lincoln.

Lana took back the box, and threw it in the trash. Then Lana went back outside, and the others went back to their business.

"Oh they're gonna learn this the hard way." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

That evening, Rita and Lynn Sr. were getting ready to go.

"I've been looking forward to this show for weeks." said Rita as she put on her earrings.

"Well when I found those tickets for the Phantom of the Opera for such a good price, I just had to snag them." Lynn Sr. told her.

Once they were all dressed, they called down the kids.

"Kids we're leaving now." called Rita.

"Lori you're in charge, and if you need to get a hold of us at the theater just text. And here's some money, so you can order pizza." Lynn Sr. told his oldest daughter, giving her some cash.

"You got it, Dad." Lori replied, taking it.

"Have a good time." Lincoln told his parents.

And then they were out the door. The siblings began doing their own things. Lori texted with Bobby downstairs, Leni while painted her toenails on the couch. Luna practiced her electric guitar, while Luan wrote down some jokes in her notebook.

Lynn practiced her basketball dribbling, Lincoln played a video game. Lana played with her animal friends, Lola hosted a tea party with her dolls, Lisa worked on her experiments, and Lily just sat in her crib.

But Lucy kept thinking about the skeleton of Goldie, she had a feeling something was going to happen that night.

* * *

Outside dark clouds began crowding together, and thunder began rumbling in the distance. But it didn't really bother the Louds, their pizza had just been delivered, and they all sat down in the living room to eat it, and watch the Dream Boat.

They all settled down in their spots, and flicked on the TV.

"Oh I can't wait to see what happens in this episode." said Leni, as she ate her pizza.

As they watched the show, Lucy began to forget about the skeleton, but suddenly the power went out.

"Oh great, the storm knocked out the power." complained Lynn.

"Just when it was getting good." added Lola.

"Don't worry, I'll just pull up the episode on my phone." Lori told her younger siblings.

But to her surprise her phone had no service.

"Okay, now I'm mad."

The others got their devices but they didn't get any service either.

"All right, now this is weird." mentioned Lynn.

"It's happening." Lucy's voice piped up.

The other siblings shrieked.

"Really? I'm sitting right here."

"What's happening, Lucy?" asked Lincoln.

"By Lana disturbing Goldie's resting place, and just throwing him away, his spirit has come to take revenge on our house." Lucy explained.

"Lucy I've always respected your belief in the supernatural, but I must say that seems unlikely." Lisa replied.

"Yeah, why don't we go play some board games?" suggested Luan.

"Yeah, and we can find the flashlights, so we can play flashlight tag." added Lana.

So some of them went upstairs to get the things. But as they looked around, they noticed that the air felt chilly.

"Brr, anyone else feel a breeze?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, what happened?" agreed Leni.

Lincoln suddenly remembered his favorite show, ARGGH. Hunter Spector had told the viewers that whenever there was a sudden change in climate in a place, that meant that a type of entity was nearby.

He hurried back downstairs to tell his other sisters.

"Uh, guys I think Lucy may be right."

"See?" Lucy replied.

"Lincoln not you too." Lisa groaned.

"Really just upstairs, it felt really chilly."

"He's right." Leni said, coming downstairs with the other girls.

Soon the cool air started to fill the living room, causing them all to feel chilly.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Lisa replied.

Then they heard a splooshing sound.

"Whoa man, what was that?" asked Luna.

"It's coming from Mom and Dad's bathroom." said Lynn.

(Lynn Sr. and Rita had saved up the money to repair the bathroom they'd build in their closet). Everyone got up, and went to go check it out.

When they entered the bathroom, they saw that the water in the toilet was splooshing around, and some of the water was spilling out onto the floor.

"What the...?" replied Luan.

Then it just stopped.

"Okay, I admit that's a bit peculiar." Lisa admitted.

As they left, they heard another splooshing sound coming from their bathroom, and the toilet down there began doing it again.

"Okay now this is literally creepy." said Lori, as she shivered from the chilly.

"Don't you see, we need to put Goldie back in his resting place to stop all this." Lucy told them.

"I agree with Lucy." said Lincoln.

"Us too." agreed the twins.

Soon everyone but Lisa was agreeing.

"All right, if makes you feel better we'll put Goldie back." she replied.

They hurried to the trash can, and found the box that acted as Goldie's coffin.

They hurried outside in the rain, and Lucy put the box back in the hole, and covered it back up.

"Spirit of Goldie, we're sorry that your final resting place was disturbed. Please remove your curse." Lucy said.

Then there was a loud collapse of thunder, and then all the lights in the house came back on.

"It worked!" Leni squealed.

"The curse is over." cheered Luan.

"Well I must say it's a relief that this phenomenon has stopped." Lisa said.

"Let's get back to the TV, maybe Dream Boat's still on." said Lincoln.

As the others went back inside, Lucy lagged behind.

"Sorry your place was destroyed, Goldie. It won't happen again." she assured.

And she joined her siblings.

* * *

Late that night, after the siblings went to bed, Lynn Sr. and Rita came home.

"Oh that play was wonderful." said Rita.

"Yeah, brr. It's kinda chilly in here." Lynn Sr. replied.

"The unit must be acting up again. If it keeps doing it we'll have to call a repairman."

"Who knows how much that'll be."

As Lynn Sr. walked into the bathroom, he saw the toilet was splooshing again.

"Great, the pipes are acting up again." he complained.

"(Sigh) one day this house will act right." Rita told him.

And then they both went to bed.

**The End, plz review and no flames**


End file.
